<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quote “Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for you” in calligraphy by Cinnamaldeide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516136">Quote “Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for you” in calligraphy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide'>Cinnamaldeide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#Cinnigraphy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Calligraphy, Don’t copy to another site, Episode: s03e12 The Number of the Beast is 666, Gen, Love Confessions, Revision unrequired, Season/Series 03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quote from The Number of the Beast Is 666 in league script</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#Cinnigraphy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quote “Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for you” in calligraphy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://www.facebook.com/CinnamaldeideShop/posts/160963062508482">Facebook</a> | <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CLUMWO3l97f/">Instagram</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/Cinnamaldeide/status/1361315494721171466?s=20">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://cinnamaldeide.carrd.co">Find me elsewhere</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>